The Soul Inside
by I Love The Weird Ones
Summary: When a tragic event occurs, our dear friend, Elena, is shipped off to live with her siblings for the summer. Little did she know that those living in her siblings' neighborhood would become her best friends. They would help her overcome her fears. She would become the Elena she had always wanted to be. She would build a life there. AU AH My ships will become obvious.
1. Introduction

**A/N. THIS IS** **PROBABLY A TERRIBLE INTRO! I REALLY SUCK RIGHT NOW BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY ANYTHING!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ISN'T A CLAIMER! -_-**

* * *

"Uh yeah. I think that'd be best. Let me just go double check with Kat first." the brunette talked into the phone. "Kat! Get in here! Mom needs to talk to you!" she screamed at her sister.

"Give me a minute Tatia!" the other girl yelled.

"It's important!" Tatia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm here." Katherine stated as she grabbed the phone.

"I'll be in the other room." Tatia stated as Katherine listened to her mother.

"What! Tell me they're hunting down that mother-fucking bastard! Who would do something like that to her?" the girl asked.

There was more talking on the other line.

"Yeah Mom. I think that'd be great. You should probably check with Jeremy too." Katherine started. "Wait, it was his idea? Then go for it!" she finished.

The phone was then hung up and returned to its rightful place.

"So? Are we going to be living with two other people?" Tatia asked.

"Yeah. Just you, me, Jeremy, Elena, and Amara. It'll be good for Lena though. She needs us right now. But don't tell her I'm being nice." Katherine stated.

"Don't worry. She wouldn't even believe me if I did." Tatia smiled.

"It'll be good for her to have Nadia, Alaric, and Aunt Jenna just down the street too." Kat continued.

"Don't forget about Bonnie. I'm pretty sure those two were best friend's before she moved away." Tatia suggested.

"This is going to be good for all of us, right?" the younger girl asked.

"Yeah, it is." the older one responded.

The two girls then went off to prepare rooms for their baby sisters. It would be an adjustment, but it would be for the best in the long run. They were family and it was time they started acting like it.

* * *

**A/N: THAT SUCKED! IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, I'LL EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW! TATIA, KATHERINE, AND JEREMY ALL LIVE TOGETHER. ALARIC AND JENNA ARE MARRIED AND LIVE DOWN THE STREET. THEY TAKE CARE OF NADIA WHO IN THIS STORY, IS THE DAUGHTER OF JENNA AND MIRANDA'S OTHER SISTER WHO DIED IN BULGARIA. ANYWAY, OUR OTHER CHARACTERS WILL MAKE APPEARANCES. SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO ELENA SO SHE AND AMARA ARE BEING SHIPPED OFF TO LIVE WITH THEIR SISTERS AND BROTHER. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**(IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE THEN PUT YOUR FAVORITE KIND OF PIE IN THE REVIEW!)**


	2. Of New Arrivals and Kitchen Fires

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I'M SUPER TIRED RIGHT NOW! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AS WEL BUT I HOPE IT'LL GET BETTER! SO, WHAT SHIPS DO Y'ALL WANT? I'LL SERIOUSLY TAKE SUGGESTIONS! AND THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER! YOU MADE ME WANT TO CRY BECAUSE I WAS SO HAPPY I GOT A REVIEW! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHAHAHA DO I REALLY NEED ONE IF THESE?**

The Gilbert children lived in a fabulous house. It was a nice house with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, laundry room, a basement, and an attic.

When one walked through the front door, they would be met by the living room. The room was beautifully furnished with lavish furniture. If you walked straight forward, you would be met with the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the best appliances money could buy. Or at least, the Gilberts could afford. Walking through the kitchen, the dining room would eventually appear. It had a magnificent table which could fit twenty.

Back through the living room, on the left, was the first two bedrooms. They were connected by a bathroom. The rooms would soon be occupied by Elena and Amara. To the right of the living room, was a staircase. It went upwards and downwards. Past the staircase, was the laundry room as well as Tatia's bedroom and bathroom. The hall also contained a guest room. Up the stairs and into the attic, you would find Katherine's bedroom and bathroom. Yes, there was somehow one in the attic. Walking to the basement, you would find the bedroom and bathroom which were occupied by Jeremy Gilbert. The house would fit the children perfectly.

The night before the arrival of their sisters, Tatia and Katherine had worked tirelessly to prepare bedrooms and a bathroom for the girls. Eventually, they had been joined by Jeremy who had just gotten home from his friend's house. In the hours before the girls' arrivals, the three Gilbert siblings had briefed their neighbors on their sisters' arrival. The neighborhood thought it was a reason to celebrate. The Gilberts had assured them it was not. But there would be no stopping them. Elena and Amara were to attend a housewarming party if they liked it or not.

Around noon, Tatia had begun to prepare a meal for the three, soon to be five. Approximately twenty minutes later, Miranda Gilbert was knocking of the door. Elena and Amara had arrived.

"Are you sure you three can put up with this? You know Amara has her issues and Elena barely speaks anymore." the mother asked her children.

"It's okay, Mom. We can take care of them. Everyone in the neighborhood is ready to have a party for the girls." Tatia called out from the kitchen.

"But you're sure you'll be able to take Amara to all her appointments? And you'll be able to get Elena to talk about the Incident?" Miranda questioned the three.

"Chill out, Mom. We can definitely take Amara to the psychiatrist and I'm not sure about Elena but we'll try." Jeremy reassured her.

"Besides, we've been taking care of ourselves for years now." Katherine supplied.

"Okay. I'll go get the girls. They're sort of nerveous about this. They haven't seen you three in four years." the mother continued to speak as she started to walk back down to her vehicle.

Next thing anyone knew, two car doors were opening and two practically identical girls were stepping out. Miranda was grabbing suitcases from the trunk. The trio began to make their way up to the house.

Katherine was terrified to see that Amara's condition had gotten worse. The girl was jumpy and constantly talking to herself. She saw things that weren't real. Last time Katherine had seen her, Amara had only thought someone was constantly watching her. This was worse. Much, much worse.

Looking at Elena, Katherine could see the change in her demeanor. Where Elena was usually bright, smiling, and generally happy, she was now sad. Katherine wouldn't be surprised if there was a random raincloud following Elena around. The girl's gloom seemed to be just as contagious as her happiness had been. It spread around the Gilbert girl as if it were shielding her from the world. Maybe it was. Katherine didn't know. All she was really sure of at this point, was that Elena was broken. And she may be unfixable.

"Are you sure you can take care of yourselves? I just can't stand the thought of none of you living at home anymore!" Miranda worried.

"It's okay. We've been taking care of ourselves for the past four years mom!" Tatia exclaimed. Before she could continue speaking, there was a beeping sound. "Oh shoot! Jeremy get the fire extinguisher! I forgot to turn off the oven!" Tatia ordered her brother.

Jeremy ran and handed her the fire extinguisher. Tatia spent around ten minutes in the kitchen.

"Wow. That could've ended really badly. Anyway, I saved lunch!" she exclaimed.

"Um... Maybe I should stick around just a little bit longer." Miranda started to say.

"No mom. Just go. We can take care of ourselves." Tatia said basically pushing Miranda out the door.

"Bye!" the three Gilbert's exclaimed.

"Bye." Miranda finally relented.

"So, Elena, you're room is right over here. Amara yours is right here." Tatia stated as she made her way to the left.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom." Katherine laughed.

"No. It's fine." Elena said quietly, retreating into her room.

"Okay, come here Amara." Katherine said while making her way up to her baby sister.

Amara shrank back in fear. She then had some sort of internal conflict and followed Katherine. The whole short trip to her bedroom, Amara constantly turned around making sure no one was watching her.

"Uh, Tatia? You did remove the tools and other sharp edges from Amara's room. Right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually responsible." she stated.

"You set the oven on fire." Jeremy reminded.

"Screw you." Tatia sneered.

And that was exactly how the arrival of the two youngest Gilbert children happened... I think...

**A/N: I AM SO HAPPY! SO GUYS I JUST WANT TO LET YOU IN ON ONE OF MY THEORIES! LOOK!**

**Petrova**

**Amara**

**Tatia**

**Katerina**

**Elena**

**AND THERE'S MORE!**

**Salvatore**

**Silas**

**Stefan**

**GUYS I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
